


The endless road

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Live pictures, Magical detective, an angel with black wings., another world - Freeform, magical doctor, taken soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16





	The endless road

**The endless road.**

Hi, my name is John William. I'm a magical doctor with short black hair and brown eyes. I'm dressed in a gray Pea coat and brown trousers. I have a magical power with which I can cure most wounds. I want to tell you a story about my friend Brahms Johansson. He is a magical detective with short brown hair and green eyes. He is a detective with an extraordinary ability in deduction and knowledge of magic. He wears a green norfolk jacket and brown trousers. He likes to play the violin. He has an eagle with yellow red feathers for a pet.

We traveled by train to get to Flodira. We had a 10-day vacation where we'd swim and drink a nomil cocktail. We were in the restaurant wagon where we lunch.

– Brahms. Can I ask you something. –  I said.

Brahms: Say.

– How the magic works. – I asked.

– I do not know how magic works. – Brahms said with a wide smile.

I was surprised by the answer. How does a magical detective not understand magic? As if to answer my thought, he said: William, I do not understand how magic works, but I understand how it is used.

– I do not understand. – I answered.

– Very simple, William. I will give you an example. – Brahms said, then took from his pocket a pocket watch. – Do you see this watch, William?

– Yes. – I responded with a little surprise.

Brahms: You know how to use the clock. Arrows show a number and you know how much time it is. But how it works, how the arrows move and how many gears there are in the clock. Now do you understand William?

– I think I understand. – I said.

Brahms: But William. Let's not talk about this. We are on vacation. Let's enjoy it. Although my idea of a vacation is to investigate a case.

– I know this Brahms. – I said. – I just want to take a break from this.

– William, I'm sorry if I'm bad with you. – Brahms said, his head down.

– No, you did not understand. – I said. – I like to investigate cases together, but we need a break.

– Okay, William. – Brahms said with a smile on his face.

When we finished eating with Brahms we talked. Talking with Brahms is very interesting. He explains very much how magic is used. But he never said exactly how it works. Everything was wonderful, but suddenly the lights went off and the train stopped. Everyone in the train was panicked. Then the lamps lit up and the passengers calmed down. Then I realized that something had happened on the train and we were in the middle of nowhere. I was troubled by this situation, but Brahms did not seem worried.

– Brahms, did not you know we were in the middle of nowhere. – I said with a surprised look.

– I know that, William. – Brahms said with a satisfied smile. – But that's no accident. This is a mystery. There is a quote that says "Crime only finds the detective".

I was surprised by the tranquility that Brahms had. Then a voice was heard saying: Which of you is Brahms Johansson.

– I am. – Brahms said as he stood up.

I turned and saw a vampire with short black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a brown redingote and brown pants.

– How can I help? – Brahms said.

– Hello. I'm David Didved. The owner of the train. I was told that the special guest had disappeared. – David said with anxiety in his voice.

– Can you show me the place from where he disappeared. – Brahms said.

– Of course. – David replied.

Brahms opened the suitcase and there were only paintings. But these paintings were not scary. They were beautiful landscapes, nothing like this ominous painting.

– Brahms, what do you think happened? – I said.

– So as I look. I suppose someone or something has taken his soul. – Brahms said as he watched the terrible painting. – And I think this painting is related to this. Mr. Didved what was the guest?

– The guest's name is Victor Kovic. He is an artist, his paintings would be presented in one of the best gallery. But now his soul is taken. I am responsibility for this person. So, Mr. Johansson, can you help me? – David said.

– Of course. This is a mystery that will be gladly resolved. – Brahms said with a smile.

David left us to investigate. Brahms focused his attention on the terrible picture. His gaze was very calm and unshakable.

– William. This painting is not painted by Victor. – Brahms said.

– How did you know that? – I answered with a surprised look.

– Very simple, William. See the way it is painted. The lines are straight, but the other paintings are horizontal lines. The artist never changes the way he draws. – Brahms answered.

– Really the lines are different. – I said.

– I think I can understand what happened. – Brahms said.

– But how are you going to do it? – I asked.

– Very simple, William. Although I am a human, I can see for a short time what happened in the past. But, nevertheless it can happen something dangerous. So, William, wait for me outside. – Brahms said.

– Okay Brahms. – I said with some concern.

I left the compartment and closed the door. I began to wait and every second seemed like an hour. I was very worried about this deadly silence. But suddenly I heard shouts, and I quickly opened the door and saw that there were traces of nails on his face.

– Brahms, are you okay? What happened? – I said with a worried voice.

– Do not worry about me. I understood what had happened. – Brahms said, ignoring the wound on his face.

I put my hand on his face, then a yellow light shone, and the wound on Brahms's face disappeared.

– Thanks William. – Said Brahms.         

– No problem. – I answered. – Now tell me what happened?

– I sat down at the place where the guest was, and I closed my eyes. Then I saw him. The guest was a werewolf, he sat, and then that black painting appeared. Then a black hand took his soul. – Brahms said with some excitement.

– But where is Victor? – I said.

– William, Victor is ... in the painting. – When I said that, I felt a slight cold wind.

– In the painting, but how will we help him? – I said.

– We'll first tell David what happened. Then we have to find a magician to separate the soul from the body. – Said Brahms.               

We did so. We told David the things Brahms saw. David called a magician to help us with this investigation. We went back to the compartment and sat down where Viktor vanished.

– Listen to me. I will separate the soul from the body, but remember it is very dangerous. If you fail to return, your souls will remain forever in the painting. – The magician said.

I was slightly worried, but not Brahms. He was calm, even impatient to start investigating this mystery.

– Do it. – I said.

Then the magician made magic and our souls left the bodies. Then our souls entered the painting. We found ourselves in a field of dark green grass.

– Where are we? – I said.

– We are in the picture William. – Brahms said as he watched the place.

I did not know what to do. We were in the middle of nowhere. Around us there was nothing but a field and a forest of dead trees at a distance of 100-200 meters.

– What are we going to do? – I asked Brahms.

– I suggest we go to this castle. – Brahms said, pointing to the castle that was on a hill, and the road to him was passing through a dead forest.

– Are you sure we should go there? – I said.

– We do not have another choice. There are no other signs of life here. – Brahms said, and headed for the castle.

I followed him and after a short walk we were in the dead forest. The place was very sad and terrible. All these dead trees, the soil that was barren, and several black birds were circling over us. But, unlike me, Brahms looked calm and happy. It started to darken. We saw two dead trees with interlaced branches that resembled an arch. There we decided to wait. I took a little wood and lit a fire with magic (The magic of ignition is one of the easiest and anyone with magical powers will be able to do it). I saw that Brahms was very focused on this case.

– Brahms what you think. – I said with curiosity.

– I think of the one who took Victor's soul. I think. What motives have. – Brahms answered.

– Did you find anything? – I asked.

– Only theories, but I can not build my conclusions on theories. I'm sure there's something hidden. I think the solution to this problem is in this castle. – Brahms answered. – But let's stop talking about it. Let's talk about you, William.

– What is there to talk about me? – I said with a surprised look.

Brahms laughed good-naturedly and said: Do not pretend. I know everything. We did not go on holiday just to relax. You run by a woman.

I was amazed by this. How could you possibly understand that?

– But how do you know that? I did nothing to make anyone understand. – I said with a nervous voice.

– Very simple, William. You said you wanted to rest from the work you were doing. But, I remember how he worked for 20 hours and was not tired the next day. That's why the problem we were about to go on holiday was to get out of this woman. – Brahms said while looking at me.

– This is true. – I said with a bent head. – I do not know how to tell her I like her?

– William. You just have to tell her. Trust me. – Brahms said.       

– I will try. – I said.

– All right. Let's go to bed and tomorrow we'll see what's in this castle. – Brahms said.

Me and Brahms went to bed. In the morning we went to the castle. We opened the big doors and saw a large room with many doors and stairs.

– Where to go? Here, all doors are the same. – I said.

– Let's go along this door. It is the only door that differs. – Brahms said, pointing to the door.

Brahms took a sword that was on the wall and said: William better get your weapon.

I take a loaded double-barreled shotgun. We opened the door and the room looked like an office. There were shelves with many books, a desk, and many scary paintings. Brahms watched, some papers on the desk. I watched the terrible drawings and wondered, who drew them. As I watched one of the dreadful paintings on which a skeleton with a sword was painted. The skeleton came out of the painting and began to attack. I shot the skeleton and he disappeared.

– What was that? – I asked with alarming voice.

– William, this place the painting can come alive. – Brahms said.

He opened a drawer from the desk and pulled out a box of cartridges and a torn letter.

– What's written? – I asked with some curiosity.

– I'll read it. – Said Brahms, and with a deep voice he began to read. – Dear Mr. Henry Denville. We at the Paradise Picture Gallery refuse to put your pictures. They are scary, sad, dark and not good for our gallery.

– What can that mean? – I asked.

– I do not know. – Brahms answered.

– Brahms we have to find Victor. Where it can be? – I said.

– It's a castle. He can only be in one place. In the dungeon. – Brahms said.

Me and Brahms left. On the way to the dungeon we were in a gallery of paintings and statues. Then one statue began to move. Brahms hit the statue with a sword, but no effect. Then the statue caught Brahms with his big hands and began to squeeze it. I shot to the hand, but there was no effect. Then Brahms said: William, eyes, shoot him in the eye.

I saw that his eyes glow with dark blue light. I shot the eyes of the statue and the head burst into small pieces.

– Brahms, are you okay? – I asked.

– I'm fine William. Now we have to go. Any of these paintings can come alive. – Brahms said.

We arrived in the dungeon. In the dungeon it was very dark, scary, and I kindled a fire. We started looking for Victor. Then we saw two guards guarding one of the cells. Me and Brahms attacked, I fired and the guard disappeared. Brahms fought with the sword until he defeated the guard. We went into the cage and saw Victor. He is a werewolf. He had fainted and was wearing a green brown cloth.

– Victor. William help him. – Brahms said.

I saw he was injured, I made magic to cure the wounds. Then Victor woke up.

– Victor, are you all right? I'm Brahms, I'm a magical detective. We will help you. – Brahms said.

– Thank you very much, but you will not be able to help me. You have to catch, the one who closed me. He is in the throne room. – Victor said.

– Okay, We'll go to the throne room. – Brahms said.

– Wait. Take these handcuffs. These handcuffs take magical powers. – Victor said and handed handcuffs.

I took the handcuffs and along with Brahms we went to the throne room. When we arrived we opened the door and saw a huge room with a throne in the middle. There was an angel with black wings on the throne.

– Surely you're Henry Denville. – Brahms said.

– Yes. You must be the ones who destroy my art. – Henry called.

– You will have plenty of time to create art in prison. – Brahms said.

Then Henry laughed. He took a painting that was close to the throne. There was a dragon on the painting. He kindled a painting and turned into a dragon. We were worried, but we kept calm. Brahms started attacking him with the sword. But it annoyed a dragon and started exhaling fire. We did not know what to do? The dragon was very strong. Our weapons had no chance of defeating him. I was very worried about that, but then Brahms said: William. See there is a chandelier just above the dragon's head.

I fired at the chandelier. I managed to hit and the chandelier fell on the dragon's head. Then the dragon disappeared and Henry appeared. Brahms quickly put the handcuffs that Victor gave us. And so everything is over. Henry was convicted of taken the soul of Victor. Victor was saved and presented his paintings in the gallery where he was invited. We and Brahms are already on the beach in Flodira and we drink a nomil.

– Brahms can I ask something? – I said.

– Tell me, William. – Brahms said.

– I do not understand why Henry stole Victor's soul? – I said.

– Very simple, William. Henry stole Victor's soul because his paintings were not approved to be featured in the gallery. Henry was angry and, for avenging, he took Victor's soul to make his paintings come alive outside the picture. That's all, William. – Brahms said.

– I think I understand. – I said.

– But William, we almost forget why we came here. We came here for a holiday, did not we? – Brahms asked.

– Yes, Brahms. You're right. – I answered.

And here ends our story.


End file.
